


Tulpamori

by Phurtershep



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon, Tulpas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phurtershep/pseuds/Phurtershep
Summary: Sunny wakes up to see Omori has appeared in the real world with him, and very soon discovers that other people can see it too.Or, in other words, Sunny has gained a new, very odd little sibling.
Comments: 79
Kudos: 259





	1. Waking Up To My New Sibling

It’d been three months since Sunny had told the truth.

Three months since his friends turned their back on him.

But, it had been three months since he’d finally accepted the truth. 

It was something to be happy about, that is, if a certain someone hadn’t materialized in his room.

Omori was staring at him as he opened his eyes. Sunny froze, unsure if he was hallucinating again. The medication was supposed to help with this, right? Yet…

Omori poked him. Definitely not normal. If it was a hallucination, it was in multiple senses simultaneously. It stared listlessly at him, before waving. 

“What… are you doing here?” Sunny asked lightly. It only shrugged.

“I am unsure.”

And now it was speaking. Hallucinations of three senses at once, just as bad as Something was. Not good. And… he could smell it too. That makes four. It smelled like… watermelon, oddly enough. He wasn’t going to test if it was a five sense hallucination, so he just stood up out of bed and walked to the edge of his new-ish room. 

It had been his for a while now, but he’d added a few sentimental things to the room more recently. Namely, a picture of Mari. It… didn’t hurt to look at her anymore. It was important to him to remember her, even now. His mother didn’t want him to, but he’d insisted. He… still loved Mari. 

“I am hungry.” Omori said from Sunny’s bed. He looked back at it, genuinely confused as to why it was still such an intense hallucination if it wasn’t doing anything. He walked over, and tried to touch Omori. His hand met its pale white skin. It was faintly warm, but cooler than most normal people. When he tried to pick up Omori, it had a very tangible weight to it.

“You’re… real.” Sunny muttered. 

“Yes, I am.” Omori replied, staring blankly back at its creator.

So now he had a new little sibling/twin/doppelganger in his house. This was going to be fun to explain to Mom. Would she think he adopted a random lost child? Omori looked just like him, but she’d have to come to a rational conclusion other than "he spontaneously spawned from my mind."

“Follow me then.” Sunny shrugged, “I’m hungry too.”

“Alright.”

The two left Sunny’s bedroom and went the short distance to the apartment’s kitchen. Mom wasn’t there yet, so Sunny went into the fridge and grabbed the milk to pour two bowls of cereal, one for himself and one for Omori. Omori silently took it, slowly chewing each bite.

It was sinking in more and more that this was actually happening, and that he wasn’t just hallucinating. Doubly so when Omori started opening drawers in the kitchen. 

“No no no no.” Sunny said, removing its hands from any drawers. 

“I want a knife."

“You don’t get a knife.”

“But I want one.”

“No. That’s final.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Do I have a knife on me right now?”

“You stabbed Aubrey.”

Oh no, he remembered everything that Sunny had seen.

“In my defense, she had a bat.”

“She was headbutting Kel, not using the bat.”

“And then what do you want the knife for then?”

“I like knives.”

“Well you can’t have one.” Sunny said, “Mom would kill me if-” 

“Sunny, what’s wrong?” his Mom said, stepping out from her room. Her eyes widened as she saw Omori. 

Oh no.

“Ah…” Sunny said, blinking and very quickly losing composure. “H-Hey Mom, you remember how I explained Omori an imaginary friend? Turns out he… isn’t so imaginary.”

“I am not your imaginary friend, that is insulting.” Omori said, looking up at Sunny.

“There’s… two of you.” Sunny’s mom stammered.

“I promise you’re not hallucinating Mom.” Sunny said, raising both his arms above his head in a mock surrender. 

“I… need a minute.” she muttered, turning back into her room and closing the door. 

This was going to be a fun day. Thankfully it was the weekend, so there was no worry of either of them being busy. Sunny may not have been well enough for traditional school, but the city had a small private course. He was only a year behind (thanks Mom!), so he went from being the baby of every grade to being the oldest. This meant everyone would graduate before him, but that didn’t really matter anyways since… it didn’t look like they were really thinking of him as a friend anymore.

That was fine, though. Once he was better, he could… probably make new friends. Slowly for sure, he always relied on other people to introduce him, but-

“Can I have a knife now?”

“NO.” 

Not like he had any plans to begin with, so… 

“So, Omori.”

“Yes, Sunny?” 

“”What… are you?”

“I am you, yet also not. A reflection of your own insecurities personified as-”

“No no no, I mean, how are you here? You were only ever in my mind.”

“I am unsure, I only know that I am here, and that I want a knife.”

“You don’t get a kitchen knife.”

“They are the largest, and therefore the most fun.”

“Machetes exist.”

Omori went silent, thinking for a few moments. 

“You are correct. I now want a machete.”

Great, now he wanted a larger weapon. Only one way to go with this.

“You know, swords are even bigger than machetes.”

“A sword is a sword, not a knife.”

“But you were convinced by a machete?”

“A machete is a bladed tool. A knife is a bladed tool. A sword is a weapon.”

“You…” Sunny began, before giving up and sighing. “Fine, machete it is. I’m not buying you one though.”

“That is fine. I will get one if you like it or not.”

Well that wasn’t threatening or anything. He’d have to make sure to keep an eye on Omori, he seemed as destructive as Sunny had been self destructive, which was to say VERY. 

“Why is he obsessed with knives, exactly?” Sunny’s mom asked, returning from her room. 

“I am not a he, I am an it.” Omori corrected, “And I do not have a reason, I just like bladed tools.”

“That’s…” she sighed, “Sunny, what the hell?”

“Sorry Mom... On the upside… you have another son now?”

Smooth talker.

“That does make sense, I suppose.” Omori said, chewing at his black nail. “Hello mother.” 

“It’s… oddly adorable?” she offered, trying to grasp for things to even say in such an odd situation.

“I am like my brother. Very odd, yet somehow equally endearing.” 

“Love the vote of confidence, Omori.” Sunny sighed, “What’re we going to do today?”

“We… were going to visit Faraway again, weren’t we? You packed for it already didn’t you?”

“OH!” Sunny yelled, running back to his room. 

“That’s… no then?”

“A NO TO BEING PACKED, NOT A NO TO GOING!”

“I guess… you’re coming too then?” Sunny’s mom said, looking at Omori. 

“I see his friends as my own, though I suspect they are not happy with him as it is.”

“Yeah… it looks that way, huh?”

“You seem relieved, despite the odd circumstances.”

“You’re… perceptive.”

“I have many of his best traits, with several far more interesting ones to replace his crippling reliance on pharmaceutical drugs and self hatred.”

Sunny’s mom stood in stunned silence. 

“Hifumi, you can do this.” she muttered to herself. “Two kids, you’re used to two kids.”

“You are not used to two kids.” 

“I am… going to get used to two kids.”

“That is more accurate.” Omori nodded. “I am excited to meet my friends.”

“I guess it would be the first time for you, huh?” she sighed, “Well, if nothing else I’m certain you could find a friend your own age.”

“Do not be fooled by my appearance, I am mentally just as old as Sunny.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t make you not physically twelve though.” she chided, resting her hands on her hips.

“That is true. I shall have to consider this.”

This was becoming quite the morning. 

After a firm discussion about “Bladed tools”, a third bag being procured for Omori with some of Sunny’s old clothes, and repeated apologies from Sunny for forgetting one of the only things he had to do to prepare aside from his chores, the newly grown family was off to their home. 

It was always beautiful in the autumn. Besides… at least Kel would probably be happy to see them, right?


	2. The Friend Who Moves Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel meets Omori, and a little bit of catching up is done.

The city had long since melted away as Sunny stared out the car window. Car rides were always silent, with this one being because Omori had fallen asleep in the back seat (it insisted on doing so), and neither him nor his mother were exactly keen to discuss where exactly the newest addition to their two person troupe had come from. 

They obviously had made small talk at points, but it was very much a silent one hour journey.

Eventually the surroundings became more and more populated, bleeding into the suburban town he’d called home for so much of his life. 

Faraway Town.

Thankfully, Faraway wasn’t all that far away, which is the whole reason he was even willing to make a trip like this. Taking a four hour trip just to end up crushed entirely wasn’t exactly… appealing. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, honey?” Sunny’s mother asked, looking over at him. 

“I’ll be fine. Besides… it looks like I won’t be alone.” he answered, turning back to look at the now stirring Omori. 

“Alright… you remember where the hotel is, right?”

“Mhm.” Sunny said, stepping out into Faraway Plaza. He opened the back door, helping Omori out of the back. It didn’t _need_ help, but it didn’t complain about it either, just silently nodding after its shoes were on the concrete.

“You know, we need to make you a cover story, you know? Like… a reason that nobody has ever seen you about.” Sunny remarked, looking down at Omori.

“I believe an acceptable excuse is that I was too sickly to be safely outside, and now that I am older I can be in public without fear.”

“Y-Yeah, we’ll go with that.”

“Is something wrong?"

“No, just… not used to you yet.”

“I was inside of your cognition for years, I would have hoped that would have been time to come to terms with me.”

“You did… also do a lot of things to me. Our confrontation...”

“You could have never gotten past Mari’s death without having something to face, something physical. That is how your mind functions. Although, had you given up… death would be a suitable alternative to the hell you would have had to endure.”

“I know I have a screwed up mind, but… jeez Omori.”

“A good reason to leave it then, I suppose.” Omori shrugged, “Being inside your head is miserable.”

“I... let’s just get going.”

“Are we going to visit Aubrey?”

Sunny thought back to the hospital room. The rage filled look in her eyes when he said what really happened. The way her hands curled into fists so tightly he was worried she would cut open her own hands with her fingernails. She was just so wounded. After all that…

“No... Not yet anyways.” Sunny said. 

“That is disappointing. I like her.”

“Of course you do.”

“A bat is a tool that she has made into a weapon. I admire her ingenuity.”

“Pretty sure a bat is a weapon all on its own.” Sunny remarked, reaching out his hand for Omori to take. It obliged, so Sunny led the way towards Kel’s house. 

Or more importantly, what was once his own home. 

Omori was silent until they stood at the sidewalk outside. The house hadn’t sold yet, as any potential buyers said the house had an “eerie vibe” to it. He couldn’t say he blamed them, but… it made things harder on Mom. Worst came to worst, they’d end up just moving back in. The extra space would probably be needed for Omori anyways. He had no idea when or if it would ever disappear. 

“You miss this house still, do you not?”

“Yeah… Yeah I do.” Sunny nodded. It was more than that. He missed _Faraway_. Now that he was free of himself, he just missed the familiarity of the town, the people in it…

But more than any of that, he missed his friends.

He turned his head towards Kel’s house. Hero wouldn’t be there anymore since school was back in (for the kids who were actually in normal school, which Sunny wasn’t anymore.)

“You are still my friend, Sunny.” Omori said, tugging at its brother’s hand. 

“Are you really?”

“That is incredibly rude.”

“I’m not sure I’m entirely ready to forgive you.”

“That is… not as rude, however I take offense to it regardless.”

The two stood in silence, Omori not releasing its grip on Sunny’s hand. Figuratively, and at the moment literally, they were connected. Omori was aware of everything Sunny had felt for the last sixteen years. It knew all the things that had been swimming through his head about revisiting Faraway, what he’d say, what he’d try to do… 

“Perhaps a discussion of our… confrontation can wait for another time, no?”

“Yeah, I guess. Going to be awkward until then though.”

“It is going to be awkward for a lot longer after that as well.”

“But… with time we’ll end up further and further apart.”

“I would say we already are. I was only a single part of you, one that you have now removed from yourself.” Omori said, “We’ve been different for four years now.”

Sunny let the words sink in.

Four years.

When Mari died.

“Let’s go see if Kel’s home then.” Sunny said, slowly walking around the fence towards the door. Hector glared at them as they entered, namely at Omori. Come to think of it, almost every animal they’d seen seemed to be… uncomfortable around Omori. Maybe they could sense it wasn’t a normal human? Its skin was still essentially paper white, almost like a vampire in some of the cheesy horror movies his Mom had sometimes watched. But in every other aspect, it was an exact replica of Sunny when he was twelve. He ruffled its hair, Omori lightly smacking his hand away as he walked up to before the door. 

Why was his heart rate rising?

Why did it feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest all of a sudden?

Why was the sense of dread he got when _Something_ was around crawling down his back, pulling at each vertebrae of his spine?

His breathing became heavy.

“Do not worry, Sunny.” Omori said, stepping up to the door, “I will do it for you.”

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Spaced a perfect half a second apart. Sunny felt his limbs freeze. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Sunny whispered to himself, forcing his heavy breathing into a rhythm. “It’s not as scary as you think.”

The door suddenly pulled open, revealing Kel. As opposed to the bright orange basketball jersey and shorts he wore during the summer, his choice of clothes in autumn was far more subdued, with gray sweatpants and shirt covered by a dim orange hoodie.

“S-Sunny?” Kel stammered, before looking down at Omori. 

“Hello Kel.” Omori said, giving a light wave.

Kel’s eyes looked like they were either about to bug out of his head or squish themselves into the back on his skull, it was hard to tell. 

“Two Sunny’s…” 

“Kel? Is everything alright?” his Mom called from inside, snapping Kel back to reality. 

“Yeah Mom, Sunny’s here!” Kel yelled back, turning back to look at the two standing on his doorstep. 

“Uh… Hey Kel.” Sunny said, giving a far more forced wave. 

“I… didn’t think you’d be back so soon. Especially not with a…”

“Do not ask what I am, I am not sure either.”

“Look, I can explain it later.” Sunny said, “I just… wanted to see you. Everyone preferably, but…”

“Yeah.” Kel said with a nod, “I get ya. It’s been… weird with everyone this whole time. Wish you woulda called or something though.”

“Four years is a long time to try to remember phone numbers.”

“I coulda written it down for you before you left!” 

“Sorry, sorry, wasn’t on my mind.”

“It was on mine.” Omori piped up, raising its hand.

“Huh?” 

“Should we go inside or should we go out?” Sunny said, changing the subject.

“Inside, sounds like you have some explaining to do again.” Kel said with a shrug, leading Sunny and Omori back with him.

Omori invited itself to plop down on Kel’s couch like Sunny used to, though he was in no way comfortable enough to do that now. Sunny opted to lean over the back while Kel sat on one of the couch’s arms. 

“He really is just like you…” Kel said, looking over Omori. “Same hair, same face, same… everything. Discounting being somehow even more pale. 

“I think I am remarkably more handsome.” Omori said, looking up at Sunny, “Especially as I still have both of my eyes.”

“Oooh, right for the gut with that one.” Kel laughed, “But really, he looks just like a mini you!”

“Well you see Kel…” Sunny said with a forced chuckle, “That’s because it… kinda is?”

“Huh?”

“I materialized this morning in Sunny’s room from his mind. Neither him nor I are aware how this has occurred.”

“That doesn't... wuh?” 

“We aren’t sure where it came from either, Kel.” Sunny said, “He looks like me because… uh…”

“I was originally manifested protect him from his own fears.” Omori began, “Later, my goal became to protect him from what he didn’t want to accept. I was what kept him from speaking for nearly four years, as I saw it as the best way to protect him from what he was truly scared of, that being all of you turning against him.”

Kel just stood dumbfounded as Sunny’s skin tone became closer to Omori’s. 

“Omori, too much.”

“My apologies.”

“Are you okay, Sunny?”

“No, probably not.” he sighed, “By the way, Omori insists that we use ‘it’ for it instead of he.”

“Why?” Kel asked, looking over at Omori.

“I prefer it. I guess I will not be _upset_ at being called a he, but I will not enjoy it.”

“How do we… explain this?”

“If anyone asks, it’s my brother or sibling, unless they’re like Aubrey or Basil in which case… I guess I’ll just have to explain it to them, even if they don’t believe me. 

“I will permit you to call me brother, it is far less awkward than ‘sibling’ is.”

“Well alright then, you’re my little brother, how’s that sound?” 

“Incredibly patronizing, but not untrue.”

“Hey, the more the merrier I guess!” Kel said, “Besides, you’re pretty funny… Uh, what’s your name?”

“I am called Omori.”

“Omori! You’re neat.”

“I am incredibly dangerous, but I will accept ‘neat’ as a compliment.”

“You’re welcome.” Kel said. 

At least he didn’t seem too worried about the God-defying ability Sunny was seemingly bestowed to create Omori, who seemed to function exactly like a normal human being, from thin air while he slept, so that was something.

Explaining it to anyone who asked more questions? 

That was going to be… more difficult.

Especially since Omori didn’t seem to have any sort of filter yet.

“Oh, Omori, if you were in Sunny’s head, what are his dreams like?”

“DO NOT-”


	3. Myself and I

Omori needed to learn to keep its mouth shut, that much was certain. Sunny wasn’t ready to have to explain headspace to anyone, even just the parts of it he could remember. Omori probably knew about the “past cycles” that some parts of his subconscious alluded to more than he did.

“You think we should introduce h--- sorry Omori, it to anyone else today?”

Sunny just shrugged. His voice was already getting tired from how much he’d been talking, so he was content to let it rest.

“I would like to see Aubrey.” Omori said, looking up expectantly at its brother.

“Omori, I don’t really know if that’s possible, or a good idea if it is.” 

“I do not care in the least, brother.”

“You should!”

“That is unfortunate for you, I still do not care. I like Aubrey and I want to see her.”

“Alright, I got it!” Kel said, smacking his fist in his hand, “I’ll take Omori to see Aubrey, and you go see Basil!”

Sunny blinked, unsure what to say. 

“I find this a willing compromise, though I would be willing to see Aubrey alone.”

“Yeah, I can explain it to her if you need me to Sunny.”

“I doubt she would believe it unless we were both there.” Sunny sighed, “And I need to make sure it doesn’t go off and say things it really shouldn’t.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Kel grinned, “In fact, I have now decided that you no longer have a choice!”

“Huh?”

“Go meet your boyfriend, Sunny, I’m taking your brother to meet Aubrey.”

“EH?!” Sunny coughed, "B-Boyfriend?"

“I believe he is teasing you, Sunny.” Omori said, walking over to the door, “Do not worry, I will attempt to not publicly humiliate you as you most definitely deserve.”

“Thanks?”

“Trust me Sunny, I’ve got your back.” Kel said, taking Omori’s hand. “Besides, it’s probably better if you and Basil talk things out one on one anyways.”

“That is also true, I do not believe he would be pleased to see someone who looks exactly like you did then.”

The then in question didn’t need to be stated, they both were acutely aware of the specific event it was referring to

“Let’s split at the intersection, alright?” Kel said, pulling up Sunny from the couch. Kel led the way for once, taking both brothers out behind him. 

“I wonder if her hair is still such a lustrous pink…” Omori pondered, seemingly daydreaming while walking, “I wonder if she would help me to get a machete…”

“I mean… probably not. You could ask her though.” Kel said, “Though I think she’d be iffy about giving you a weapon.”

“It is a bladed tool, not a weapon. You must be clear on this distinction, Kel.” 

“Anything can be a weapon if you use it right.”

“But that does not make it an item’s main purpose. You could use an apple to kill someone, that does not make it a weapon.”

“Uh huh, and what’s the main use of a machete?” 

“Clearing away flora, cutting away obstacles, and as a cutting tool for certain survival necessities.”

“And then murdering people.”

“That is beyond a tertiary use. Please return to the apple example.”

“Alright, alright, but how about I interest you in a chainsaw?”

Omori suddenly stopped.

It’s eyes widened. 

For the first time, Sunny witnessed it smile in the real world. 

“A chainsaw… the ultimate bladed tool…”

“Kelllll…” Sunny whined, “Why?”

“Because, I think it ’d be far less dangerous with a chainsaw than a machete. You need to start a chainsaw for it to be dangerous!”

“And the roar of the engine gives way to a burning desire…”

“Now you’re just scaring me, dude.” Kel said, “Come on, let’s get going before you start having murder fantasies.”

“They are not murder fantasies, that is incredible rude of you.”

The trio stood at the edge of the sidewalk, their time to split coming faster than Sunny was ready for. 

“Well, see ya soon man!” Kel said, raising up his arm for a high five. Sunny raised his own, the resulting impact making him have to take two steps back to avoid falling. 

Sunny took a deep breath as Kel and Omori went the opposite direction.

The last time Sunny and Basil had been alone together was when Basil had stabbed him in the eye. Since then, they’d always had someone else present. Right now, it would likely be Polly, but… 

His feet reluctantly carried him forward, Basil’s house slowly coming closer and closer. He stopped outside the door, staring at the brass knob. 

_ Calm down, Sunny. Breathe. You can do this. _

He knocked on the door, lightly at first. After a few moments with no response, he knocked louder. After a few more moments the door’s lock audibly slid open, cracking to reveal Basil.

“S-Sunny?” Basil stuttered.

Sunny waved lightly, unsure what to say. 

“You… came back.”

“Of course I did.” 

The two friends stood in silence, taking in the moment.

“Are… you sure you want to see me?”

Sunny nodded, his visible eye winking shut as he did. Basil opened the door fully, stepping out to hug Sunny. 

“I’m so sorry, Sunny. I…”

“It’s fine, Basil.” Sunny said, returning the hug, “It’s alright…”

“H-here, come in.” Basil said, taking Sunny’s hand. He obliged, following Basil into the dimly lit living room. “Polly’s out shopping, since I’ve been trying to eat properly again we’ve been going through more than she’s used to…”

“I’m glad.” Sunny said, trying his best to smile. 

“Here, let me turn the lights on.” Basil said, the room flashing with a yellow glow as the bulbs above sparked to life. “How… How have things been?”

“Fine enough, it’s… not home yet though.”

“Are… things getting better at least?”

“Yeah. I’m… glad at least Kel still likes me.”

“And me, you know.”

“The eye, it isn’t your fault Basil.”

“Just… let’s not talk about that night.”

“Sorry. Something… weird happened this morning though.”

Basil tensed, looking over at Sunny.

“Something weird?”

“So you know how I mentioned how I had a world inside my head offhand when I was… explaining things?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well the me that existed in there… just appeared in my room.”

“You started hallucinating again?”

“No, like… it APPEARED. It’s real, Kel’s hanging out with it right now.”

“HUH?!”

“It’s… crazy to believe, I know. It looks like me when I was twelve, even if it acts almost nothing like me.”

“It took on its own personality? Odd…”

“Yeah, I just hope they didn’t get into too much trouble with Aubrey.”

“You… left Kel alone with a part of yourself to go see… Aubrey…”

“Yeah? Did… I miss something?”

“We should get going, l-like now.”

“Okay…?”

* * *

“Look Aubrey, just trust me, okay?”

“LOOK AT HIM!”

“It.” Omori piped in, looking up at Aubrey, "I am an it."

“It’s… just what do you even expect me to think about this?”

“Because! Now we can interrogate Sunny without interrogating Sunny.”

“Huh?”

“Omori! What’s Sunny’s favorite color?”

“Navy Blue.” Omori and Aubrey said in unison. 

“You should know this, Kel. How do I remember and you don’t?” Aubrey sighed, "Ask a better question."

“Okay fine! What kind of movies does Sunny like?”

“Sunny does not watch movies, and when he does it is usually whatever his mother is watching. This can range from action to romantic comedies.”

“Sucks for him,” Aubrey said, “Who does he have a crush on?”

“That feels like a piece of information that would cause Sunny embarrassment.”

“It won’t embarrass him if he isn’t here to hear it!” Kel said with a grin, "Come on, he probably won't mind!"

“You make a very fine point, very well. Sunny has a crush on-”


End file.
